Lore Rewritten
by xTreasure
Summary: Ever wish the lore for your favorite champion was a little more detailed? Look no further!


She stepped out of the shadows, a tendril of smoke curling about her lanky frame. A manic smile stretched across her face, teeth glinting in the dim light. The flickering luminescence of a nearby streetlamp revealed Vi. She had been waiting for the troublemaker since setting her eyes upon the vulgar message painted outside the treasury. The criminal was aware of how much of a nuisance she was to Piltover's finest officers, but rather than resent the attention, she relished it.

_Jinx_.

She giggled inwardly at the name, amused by the poor citizens' creativity. They were terrified of her. As it should be. Trembling as they walked down the street, the threat of a surprise rocket to the face never disappeared. She prowled the darkness of alleys, stuck to the shadows, as everyone scrambled about, searching for her. In vain, she might add.

"Did you like the pic?" Jinx inquired, the tilt of her head making her lengthy braids sway. She barely noticed the weight of the weapons that hung upon her back, the burden a familiar comfort to her by now. She trusted them as she trusted no other. They'd always been there for her.

The antipathy felt between the two was nearly palpable. Jinx could see Vi's purple eyes smoldering with a fiery hatred; it made her want to laugh. "Yeah. Real cute," Vi growled, biting out the words. It was clear she was frustrated, thwarted by a girl who was barely a teen.

Smirking, Jinx tipped an imaginary hat towards the abrasive officer. "Why thank ya," she beamed, affecting an air of deceptive innocence. She knew Vi wouldn't fall for it.

It took a split-second for her to register the tensing of Vi's muscles before she was springing into action, flitting away as Vi sprinted after her. Her enormous fists swung by her sides, as she desperately attempted to catch up. With a careless laugh, Jinx danced forwards, light as a feather upon her feet.

In one smooth motion, she slid her rocket launcher into her arms, firing haphazardly in every direction. Chunks of the ceiling, pelted with bright, blazing explosions, rained down around them. The two, cat and mouse, weaved through the descending debris despite the oppressive darkness of the treasury. It was deserted at this time of night, except for the fire, the predator, and the prey.

Jinx certainly didn't feel like _prey_. Her maniacal laughter could be heard over the booming of her rocket launcher. She spun on her heels, glancing behind her to see Vi still in close pursuit. She stuck her tongue out at the older woman, taunting her, smirking as the officer's speed increased as a result.

"That all you got?" Vi roared. It was then Jinx realized she was approaching an inescapable area; she was cornered. Rather than backing away, however, she picked up the pace, adrenaline pumping through her veins, fueling her onwards. She felt more alive than she'd ever been before. This entertaining chase was far more exhilarating than any other havoc she'd wreaked in this boring city.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Jinx exclaimed, pivoting on her heels just before colliding into a wall. The two were trapped within a vault, deep inside of the treasury. There was no visible way out, and Jinx noticed the victorious spark that had entered Vi's eyes.

Pounding one hextech fist into the palm of her other hand, Vi cocked her hip, believing herself to have the upper hand. _Poor girl._ "Nowhere left to run, Jinx. Any last words?" she asked, grinning triumphantly.

Jinx sighed, a mocking lilt to that inconsequential exhalation. She hefted the rocket launcher into an upright position, holding it aimed directly at the ceiling. "How about… see ya!" she shrieked, firing the launcher without reserve.

Taken aback, Vi hardly had the chance to react as the entire roof of the building caved in, completely destroyed by the relentless barrage of rockets. Smoke enveloped Jinx and she giggled gleefully as Vi disappeared from her view.

"Thanks for coming! Hope to see ya soon!"

She barely heard Vi from behind her as she maneuvered through the demolished building.

"You're dead, Jinx. Dead…"


End file.
